Urahara Kisuke's childhood
by Ramus456
Summary: My first fanfic :o, pertaining to Kisuke's childhood, starts when he enrolls into academy. Ura/Yoru, and slight hanatarou/soi fon Hopefully i have time to finish my story, or else x.x Critics,suggestions,ideas, are ALL wanted, please R


A/n - My first fanfic ~ Go easy on me :o

Few things to take note of, this is ura/yor fanfic and the captains assignment is a bit different :o . All the squad captains are the same except for 3rd,5th,9th and the 12th :o

3rd cap : Kiria

5th cap : renji

8th cap : Hisagi

12th cap : Hikifune

Urahara and his gang are in their childhood :o

Gin,Aizen,Tousen, does not exist here :(, inoue,chad,ichigo,tatsuki ,karin etc also does not exist here :(

I don't own bleach :o

The sunlight was streaming down the window and shining upon Urahara's bed. He was enjoying the warmth of his pillow and could not bear to leave his bed. The house decoration was simple and plain, it only had 3 rooms, 1 living/studyng/bed room, 1 toilet and 1 kitchen. The study desk in the living was in a mess because of kisuke and his inventions, the study desk was filled with weird stuff such as a mysterious black potion as well as a mysterious box with a seal in was also a mini dining table that was filled with packages of food from the night before.A man with a towering figure and black spectacles was clearing the packets of food , he brought the food to the entrance and dumped it in the rubbish bin by the doorway, he was about to relax, when he saw the clock.

"URAHARA-DONO, IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Tessai shouted in an earth-shaking voice as Kisuke gave a slight jerk and jumped out of his bed immediately, before wobbling over the floor.

"Huh? W-*yawn* what is.. it?"Kisuke asked yawning and stretching his arms wide.

"Today is OUR first day of our enrollment into the Shinigami academy!"

"Ohh yeah,...man...why must it always *yawn* start so early ." Kisuke mumbled while yawning, apparently he was still not really wide awake.

"We cannot allow ourselves to be late! It was so hard for peasants like us to attain the privilege of enrolling into the academy!" Tessai said as he put on his academy uniform. Kisuke's stomach growled as he began searching for food." You cleared the packages? Hey! I still have some left overs from last night's dinner! I was saving it up for breakfast too..." Kisuke said, rubbing his stomach.

"There is not much time left, you have to brush your teeth as soon as possible and then change into your attire, first impression matters the most and will make our lives in the academy easier, then we can eat in the academy"

"How troublesome." Was Kisuke's had his usual messy and untidy blond coloured hair , his clothes were tattered as well, giving him the impression of a peasant , which he was.

Kisuke and Tessai were buddies staying in the same house at rukongai district #80, it was the worse place as many crimes took place and the people there were poor, not like those staying at district #1, which the situations are the direct opposite of each , there was also the 4 noble families in Seireitei, which is completely incomparable, or so that is what they say.

Both lads finished changing into their uniform and were rushing over to the academy as fast as their legs could carry ,  
"What were you up to last night anyway? I realised that you were still awake at the study desk up so late at 3am " Tessai asked,he was curious so as to what could keep the brown-haired genius' attention.

"Oh,Im glad you asked, i was trying to make a potion that can hide reiatsu completely after taking it, thus stifling your presence. But then no matter how hard i tried, i still could not find the correct formula and concoction for it."

"Hmm,that sounds amazing but what do you want to do with it?"

"Haha, it is a secret for now " Kisuke said with a chuckle.

"Anyways, first to the academy gates wins the race!" Kisuke shouted with enthusiasm out of nowhere before rushing off in front of Tessai.

" How energetic Urahara-dono, but i shall not let you win!" Tessai rushed off before he was right beside kisuke.

"Ohh, you went through training didnt you? You caught up to me, for the first time, hehe, but you kn-" Before Kisuke could even finish his sentence, he crashed into a certain somebody.

BONK!

"Ouch ! Hey , Watch where you are going! You nitwit!" A girly voice shouted , directed at Kisuke mainly.

Kisuke had knocked down a girl. But it was not just an everyday girl walking around rukongai, it was a girl with a tanned skin and purple hair that is tied with a pony tail by was wearing the uniform for the First years at the same shinigami academy Kisuke and Tessai were going to, it was the red uniform for girls however.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked, his voice laden with concern. She looked at him, he had blond hair and blueish eyes, judging from his attire , he was an academy student as well. He was quite rather handsome and eyecatching though, she also noticed that both of them have strong reiatsu.

"Yes Im okay,just make sure you watch where you are going next time." She grumbled as she stood up, recovering from her fall.

"So sorry, i was having a competition with my good friend over here " Kisuke was helping her up as she was wiping dust off her butt. Kisuke was eyeing her facial features without noticing that Yoruichi was staring at him as well. Upon both eyes meeting, the two of them immediately blushed and started to change the subject.

"Umm.. i noticed that you are wearing the academy uniform for first years, by s-some chance do you w-want to follow us to the welcoming ceremony? Kisuke was stammering, to him, it sounded as though he was asking a girl out.

"Yea sure, thank goodness, finally i wont be alone like back in the manor. Would you guys allow me to join your group ?" She asked with pleading eyes that Kisuke could not resist.

"Oh sure sure !" Kisuke's voice was filled with joy until a few seconds later, when both he and Tessai uttered "ma...nor?"

"Yes, manor" She corrected them

"Wow,so you are a noble huh?We don't see much nobles in where both of us live " Both of them were still shocked that she, a noble actually wanted to be friends with peasants like them.

"Yes I am,I am from the Shihouin Household, name is Shihouin Yoruichi , whats yours?" Yoruichi asked before adding in,"Wait,  
where do you live anyway?"

"woah! Its a pleasant to meet you, my name is Urahara Kisuke and he is Tessai. We live together in Rukongai district #80,  
in a poor detatched hut."

"You may call me Tessai-san, Yoruichi-dono." Was Tessai's stone reply.

"Haha, quite the respectful one aren't you? "

"Umm, since you are from the Shihouin house hold, that means that you have your bodyguard with you right? If my sources are bulls eye... umm.. by any chance that means...your...bodyguard... that 2nd squad captain is...somewhere here?" Kisuke was stammering as he was talking.

"Oh, you mean Soi Fon. Don't worry, she never follows me up till here since i ordered her not to, people dont dare to approach me and strike a conversation when she is last time she followed me when i went to pick flowers at the nearby park, she almost killed a guy who was just staring at me. Anyways , Soi Fon will be at the first year welcoming ceremony where all captains will be introduced."

"I bet, that cold glare of hers will ice anybody" Kisuke muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Yoruichi's eyes cocked towards Kisuke," I thought i heard something."

"Nope hehe " Kisuke said with a chuckle, he noted to himself " Girls have sharp hearing".

"Alright, now lets get moving! We are about to be late!" Tessai said in his usual loud voice like a guardian.

"Yeah yeah, we are coming!" The trio then rushed off towards the academy gates, which could be seen looming overhead in the distance.

The group finally arriced at the academy gates,there was a strange figure standing at the entrance of the academy, he had a stern look on his face that was filled with scars, not to mention that he had a long moustache that can reach his stomach level. He was also carrying a wooden cane as the sound of the cane thumping the floor resounded regularly. The impression given to the trio was that they were going to get stabbed and pounded by this strange old man.

"First Years?" He asked , his face still showing a stern look, his tone was stern as well.

"Yes" The trio replied, not wanting to make him mad, Kisuke had an idea of what would happen if he was angry.

"To your left and go up the staircase and you should arrive in the hall, now don't be late!"

"Yes Sir!" The trio replied in unison before rushing past him, not wanting to me late for the ceremony.

He stared at the group as they rushed past him heading towards the staircase. "Hmm...how energetic." He thought to himself.

When the group had reached the staircase, Yoruichi was curious to as who the old man with the long beard and a wooden cane at the entrance was.

"Ohh, thats the 1st Squad captain, yamamoto genryuusai, and that is not just a wooden cane,it is a disguise for his zampakto,  
as of now, he is the strongest shinigami in the whole of Soul Society. HE commands the other 12 captains and is one of the highest authority in Soul Society."

Yoruichi and Tessai stared at Kisuke wide-eyed and mouths wide opened. After what seemed to be one second, Tessai regained his composure, "As expected of Urahara-dono."Yoruichi was stll shocked, " Wow! I didnt realise you were so knowledgable about the 13 gotei squads, how did you know all about them?"

"Haha, didnt you know? Knowledge is strength, since you are 1 of the 4 noble households,you should have ample knowledge about the 13th gotei squads as well i thought?"

"W-well...To be frank with you guys, I have never really stepped out of the realms of my household , besides, Soi Fon said it was still early for me to know about such things yet"

"Well, they will have a captains introduction at the ceremony later so as to let the first years know more about the gotei 13 squads."

"okay, we better hurry up , the captain was staring hard at us, I take that as a warning that we are almost late!"

"We are almost there haha, there is no need to worry na~ Tessai-san."

"Still with the same slacker attitude and tone ne, Urahara-dono."

After 1 minute of the usual chatting that friends usually have with each other, they finally arrived in front of the auditorium.  
There was a huge door, around 5m in height, no doubt this was the entrance.

"Umm.. I dont see a knob" Yoruichi said in confusion

"Haaa?" Kisuke and Tessai said in unison

"DOn't Haa? Me! Look, there is no... - " Yoruichi was silenced as she saw Kisuke push the door open, revealing a space with lots of chairs neatly placed in rows , the ceiling was decorated with many lanterns and banners , welcoming the 1st years.

"You must live under a rock huh Yoruichi-san? " Kisuke started to tease her.

"Urusai! The doors back in the manor all have knobs, so it is obvious!" Yoruichi was trying to save her pride and try to cover up for her mistakes, but Kisuke was not falling for it.

"Okay, so where do we seat?" Tessai said, breaking up the pair.

"How should I know,hmph." Yoruichi was still sore from the teasing.

"Haha, just joking ne, Yoruichi - san." Kisuke said playfully.

"Urahara-dono, Yoruichi-dono, Let us seat here then." Tessai pointed to a row nearby, at the end of the row seated a large figure with a helmet covering his head, he was wearing a haori, Kisuke recognised it immediately, it belonged to the 7th squad captain, Komamura .Komamura was actually staring at the group as they were walking towards him (actually, nobody could tell whether he was looking or not, helmet blocking :o )

Just as they were getting seated, an unknown voice was heard travelling over the hall" First Years, welcome to the Gotei 13 Squads academy welcoming ceremony, Please, take a seat anywhere you like, I am sure all of you will want to know more about the procedures , the sooner you settle down, the sooner we can begin."

The first years shuffled around the hall noisily before finally getting seated, most of them were chatting amongst themselves and some were dying to make new friends.

"Okay, quieten down please, lets begin!" The noise level in the hall dropped dramatically as the unknown voice roared across.

"I am Yamamoto genryuusai, the 1st squad captain, and also the headmaster of the shinigami academy. Welcome and congratulations to those who successfully made it to the academy, we hope you will stay with us all the way until you graduate."

"As you know, in this academy, you will learn the basics of shinigami combat tactics, what it means to be a shinigami, and the dangers of being a shinigami, we will teach and mould all our techniques into you, that is if you work hard, and if you work hard enough.I am sure some of you can get into the gotei 13 squads , and i certainly hope I am looking at some future captains now."

"After this ceremony, you will have 30 minutes break, you can use this 30 minutes to look at your assigned class register in the lobby or go into the canteen to get some food. We provide free lunch everyday,1 set meal cooked by the assigned squads.  
We change the assigned squads that cook the meals everyday, today's lunch is cooked by 4th squad captain, Unohana Retsu. I certainly hope everyone enjoys it."

"Now, the general lobby is where all important notices will be placed, so please make sure you update yourselves regularly but most of the time, your senseis will announce it in and test dates will also be posted up there, as well as the requirements to be promoted into your second year. Assigned squads that are responsible for the duty of cooking lunch will also be posted up there, just to notify everybody,tomorrow's assigned cooking squad will be the 11th squad."

"I really hope you bring your own meals tomorrow." Yamamoto thought to himself.

"ahem, now for the introduction of the 13 captains...you will know who they are when they spike their reiatsu on the call of their names."

"As many of you know, the captains hold one of the highest authorities in Soul Society, and their names have been carved into the history of Soul Society, captains are the highest ranked , above all as long as you are in Soul Society, they have trained and trained and perfected their skills and techniques, manifested their zampaktos, learned how to control its power, learned its name, and most importantly, learned bankai, all except 1 that is."

*Jingle Jingle*

"What the hell, that last sentence... tsk, how troublesome" A certain figure spoke.

"First Squad captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai, that is me .Where you see age, I see wisdom." That sentence caught everybody off as they stared in surprise.

"Hmm... The captains here did a good job of sheilding their reiatsu ne...no wonder everybody is shocked" Kisuke muttered to no one in particular, however, since dogs have a sharp sense of hearing, Komamura ears perked on that sentence.

"Second Squad captain, Soi Fon!Goddess of Flash, also the commander of the Stealth forces." Everybody stared at her as she stood up from where she was eyes were staring daggers, but not enough to stare at everybody."I hope you guys join the stealth squad upon graduation, we need more members." Her icy voice chilled the atmosphere,however, she caught a glimpse of Yoruichi-sama and started blushing.

*hoho, shes in love with you ne, yoruichi-san" Kisuke teased playfully.

"Uru sai!" Their slight commotion had soon earned Komamura's attention.

As the captains were getting introduced, Kisuke was getting bored, he already had all these infomation in mind since he had sneaked into Seireitei before, but that was a secret. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Komamura shot a little bit of a reiatsu spike that was directed at Kisuke, jolting him. Knowing that he had been caught, he jolted up immediately and pretended to listen to the speaker.

"Hmph, youngings these days, no respect for their elders." Komamura thought in mind.

"Oh and by the way, this is a stern warning to everybody here, DO NOT , step into the forest behind the academy grounds UNLESS given permission, i cannot emphasize on how important this is, i repeat, DO NOT EVER step in there unless have been reports of squads patrons getting attacked by menos grandes. You will be allowed entrance only when a captain has given you permission, once found trespassing, you will be issued 2 demerit points, the demerit point system will be explained fully by your senseis in class after your given break."

"That is it for today's welcoming ceremony, enjoy your 30 minutes break now and don't be late for class."

The hall got noisy as the students soon start to walk out of the 's group started walking towards the exit .  
"Man, that yama-gramps talks so slow that it is already lunch time, and here I was itching to get a breakfast snack too." Kisuke grumbled as his stomach growled. " Haha, that is quite true." Yoruichi said as she walked side by side with Kisuke."As expected of Urahara-dono." Tessai was also walking side by side with Kisuke.

AGAIN, komamura heard kisuke's grumble towards yamamoto, "How rude." He thought.

"Still, it is quite interesting , that a kid can become a captain." Yoruichi commented, mainly on Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"You bet, age means nothing in Soul Society, besides, that 11th captain was so blood-thirsty, i could feel it .. scary :o "

"Agreed, Urahara-dono."

As soon as the students leave the hall,it became very quiet as all 13 captains had gathered at the front of the hall.

"How does everybody feel about this year?" Yamamoto questioned the captains.

"Rude students this year, hmph" Komamura grumbled.

"Haha, weren't we the same like that 1000 years ago?" Was Kyoraku's happy-going reply.

"Seems like that way, will the captains here assist the first years in demonstrating shinigami combat tenchiniques when they have some spare time? I also need some candidates who are willing to be examiners during the tests and examinations period."

"I will, it is quite boring to be stuck in my office the whole day." Jushiro commented, noting of the lack of paperworks.

The other captains agreed, some reluctantly though, albeit zaraki asked with his wicked battle-fanatic smile, "Do I get to fight them?"

"NO zaraki, that is a no no , the 4th squad does not want any unwanted visitors... ne? Zaraki taicho." Unohana ended her speech with a smile that chilled the atmosphere. Zaraki's enthusiasm just plummented.

"Scary as ever." The 8th muttered under his straw hat.

"What was that? Kyoraku tai-cho?"

"Nothing, hehe." Kyoraku tiltede his straw hat down to cover his eyes.

"That is all i suppose, DISMISSED!" 


End file.
